


Botany

by karcathy



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karcathy/pseuds/karcathy
Summary: Lucretia is, as Lup might have expected, a massive nerd.





	Botany

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fluffy little ficlet because I couldn't stop myself from writing some lesbian ass shit for this podcast. Rating purely for canon-typical language.

This new planet was strange and beautiful, and Lucretia found it more peaceful than she could have expected. She caught a glimpse of some beast or other through the trees on occasion, but they seemed to give the ship a wide berth for the most part, avoiding contact with the strange travellers. Although Lup, Taako and Barry were determined to make contact, she was content to leave them to themselves. She liked that they left her alone, and she felt calm and happy despite the constant worry that gnawed at her, the fear that whatever had taken their home would come here too.

She spent most of her time observing and recording their surroundings, taking note of everything no matter how minor it might seem. Sometimes, however, she just liked to sit in the forest and enjoy the peaceful atmosphere surrounding her, her pens falling still on the journals and her posture relaxing as she let herself be distracted. Her eyes drifted shut and she didn't hear the approach of soft elven footfalls.

“What's up, nerd?” a loud voice said in her ear, and she jerked upright, alarmed.

“What? Oh,” she said, smiling somewhat nervously, “Sorry, Lup, I didn't see you there.”

“I'll say,” Lup said, smirking, “Looks like someone's napping on the job.”

She blushed, although the elf hardly looked like she was working either.

“It's peaceful here,” she said, glancing down at her journals, “Quiet.”

Lup grinned, plopping herself down on the ground next to Lucretia.

“Sounds like you're bored,” she said, leaning over to peer at Lucretia's writing, which filled the page with a dense but neat script, “Not much to record here, huh?”

“Oh, no, it's fascinating,” Lucretia said, shaking her head, “Most of these plants aren't like anything I've ever seen before.”

“They look normal to me,” said Lup, plucking a flower that could be a daisy from the grass and squinting at it.

“At first glance, yes,” she said, putting her journals aside and neatly crossing her legs, “But look.”

She held out her hand, and after a moment's pause, Lup deposited the flower in it.

“It looks like a daisy, yes?” Lucretia continued, holding the flower up.

“I mean, that's what I thought,” she said, leaning forwards, “What's different about it?”

“It's not obvious just looking,” Lucretia said, delicately plucking off a single petal, “But if you _taste_ it...”

She dropped the petal on her tongue and smiled, holding the flower out to Lup.

“You've got to be fucking with me,” Lup said, taking the flower.

“I'm not fucking with you.”

Giving her a suspicious look, Lup tossed the flower in the air and caught it deftly in her mouth.

“Well, fuck me,” she said, “I'm not saying I've eaten a daisy before but I'm pretty sure they don't usually taste like that.”

“The nutritional content of the vegetation is unusually rich,” Lucretia said, her excitement evident in her tone, “As you can see, it shows up in the flavour. I have a theory, that since the animals that you might usually expect to be carnivores are also herbivorous, this is what allowed that to be possible.”

“Nice,” said Lup, grinning, “You're such a nerd.”

“Don't you think it's interesting?” she said, “It's so exciting, isn't it? To see a whole ecosystem that's so completely alien.”

“Well I'm not as excited about plants as you are,” said Lup, “But you're pretty cute when you're excited, even if it is just over plants.”

Lucretia blushed, and Lup grinned.

“Nerd,” she added, leaning over and pressing a kiss to Lucretia's cheek before she leapt up, “I've gotta tell Taako about this plant shit, he's gonna fucking _love_ it.”

It was a moment before Lucretia could focus on the plants again.


End file.
